


Abrazo

by De_Mimsy



Series: Be My Darling [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Dancing, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Mila's power move to Sara's heart, MilaSara, Post-Canon, Romantic Tension, or: one of the ways Mila tried to make her flirting obvious, practicing, saramila, tango dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Mimsy/pseuds/De_Mimsy
Summary: At the practice for Stars On Ice Sara tells Mila about her struggles with her theme for the next season. Luckily, Mila is able - and more than willing - to help her.A day later Sara gets a private lesson in Tango, in the hopes to find what her new routine is lacking.





	Abrazo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> this came to be because I'm utterly starved for wlw content. This led me to make a tumblr post, asking who else is starved for Mila/Sara fics and that anyone may send me prompts. I received this prompt "Tango dancing" last night and what shall I tell you? Inspiration hit me _hard,_ in fact, it hit me so hard that I had to start writing immediately. Hope y'all enjoy the outcome!  
>  xo Emma

“So, do you have anything planned for next season yet?” Mila asked.

“Hm... I thought about something I’ve never done before. But I’m unsure about it,” Sara answered.

“Why? What are you thinking of?”

“I thought of something more... mature, sensual and alluring. Mickey would never approve, of course, but at this point I have to go my own way,” said Sara, her gaze wandering over to where her brother stood, arguing with Emil.

“I see. Maybe having a story or a more concrete inspiration might help,” Mila said, cocking her head to the side.

“Yes. I have one: surely you know the tango ‘Roxanne’ from Moulin Rouge?”

“Oh god yes, that’s a perfect inspiration! The song is great and Tango fits the theme, too!”

“Only, I never danced Tango before...” Sara said, her voice quiet as she looked away.

“I could help you, if you want me to? I learned some ballroom dancing when I dated my ex and I kept doing it now and then, just for fun.”

“Really? You could do that?” Sara asked, beaming, her voice probably a bit louder than necessary.

“Tomorrow, an hour before our Stars on Ice practice? Or would two hours be better?”

“Two hours if it’s not too much? In the ballet room of the rink?”

“All right folks, brake is over, get on the ice, so we can run through the group choreography again!” came the shout of the choreographer from the centre-ice.

“Sure! It’s a date!” Mila said, stepping on the ice with a wink at Sara.  
Sara sat there for a moment, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks, thankful that blushes weren’t really showing with her skin tone.

 

It was 10am when Sara entered the ballet room, slightly out of breath, but it seemed like Mila wasn’t there yet. Dropping her bag next to the stereo equipment, she went to the changing room and quickly got out of the clothes she wore over her leggings and top. Taking a moment to look at her reflection, she fixed her hair. When it was tamed in an effortless looking, low bun, she continued to set up the music, starting her warm-up.  
A few fast and quiet piano notes, followed by a guitar carried her away, the music moving her, flowing through her. Swaying steps, quick turns, a kick, an accented stomp. Completely lost in the drama and passion she could feel in that song. When the last notes faded away, she breathed hard, slowly loosening the tension and getting out of the deep lunge.

“You’re doing a good job already,” Mila said, standing in the door frame.

Sara jumped and turned towards Mila, her eyes wide.  
“Don’t scare me like that!”

“Sorry,” she chuckled, not sounding sorry in the least. “No, really, I’m sorry for being late, I got a call from Yakov.”

“It’s okay, just let us start now,” Sara replied with a smile.

“Be right back,” Mila said, already walking towards the changing room.

 

A moment later she came back, wearing leggings as well.  
“So... I pretty much saw the whole impro you did to Roxanne. Do you want to know my thoughts on it?”  
Sara nodded.

“It’s clear that you studied some movements already, some of them you could use for the step sequences – am I right that this is for the free skate?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Okay, so: the basics are there, what we have to work on now is the feeling, the expressiveness. Also, we need to get rid of the general stiffness. I’d say I show you some steps with the goal to dance it together, I think it will help you get a feeling.”  
She could feel her heart speed up and swallowed. She would actually dance Tango with Mila – honestly, she’d thought that they would just dance side-by-side.

“Is that okay?” Mila asked.

“Yes! Sure, absolutely. Let’s do this!” Maybe that came off as overeager – or as terribly insecure.  
_Cool your head and concentrate!_ she chided herself silently.

“Good,” Mila smiled and came over to stand beside her. “I will show you the first basic figure, the 8-count step. You’ll want to keep your knees loose, making a slight lunge when you take the first step... Yes, like that. Now, the first step for you is forward with your left. Second step is to the side with your right leg.”  
They continued like that, Mila showing her several basic steps and figures, repeating them a few times, correcting the rhythm and in the end put them together to a small routine.

“You’re such a fast learner!”

“You’re just a good teacher,” Sara replied, earning a chuckle.

“Don’t be modest about that. Now, shall we try the routine together, slow and without music?” Mila said, already moving in front of her.  
All she could do was nod again as Mila stepped closer and took her arms to guide them where they belonged.

“Normally we’d dance this Tango closer than we do now, this is just for practice.”

“Okay...”

“Try to follow my lead.”

“Mhm,” she said, her eyes trained on the ground.

“Hey! Don’t look at your feet, you wouldn’t do that when you skate.”

“Ah, sorry,” Sara said, willing her gaze to meet Mila’s.

“That’s better,” said Mila, smiling.  
Mila’s hand pressed slightly into her left shoulder blade in unison with taking a step back and Sara fell into step, following obediently.

“See, you’re doing great! I’d say we can run through this in a faster tempo now, but don’t forget the slow slides and quick steps, try to keep the rhythm.”

“All right, Ma’am,” she said, her tone teasing, earning her a poke to her waist. “Oi!”

“Miss Crispino, if you could please take this class more seriously,” Mila tried to put on her sternest voice, but ultimately failed as she broke into giggles.

“But Madame- ” Sara couldn’t hold back her laughter either, unable to finish.  
When they calmed down again, Mila pulled her closer.

“This is the correct posture: the Abrazo, also called the embrace,” she said, her voice soft and her breath tickling Sara’s neck, making her shiver and her heart race.  
Mila led them into the routine, going through it several times without pausing between the rounds.  
At one point she started to give Sara instructions during their dance.

“Keep your knees loose enough... yes, that’s better.”  
A turn.

“Look me in the eyes when you make your turns during the figure eights. Hold contact.”  
A back-and-forth rock, a step forward, figure eights and a hook, her weight leaning on Mila.

“You know... Tango is communication: I can put all kinds of emotions and meanings into my movements, and you’ll be able to understand.”  
Sara looked up into Mila’s eyes, their noses just inches from another. A warm smile adorned Mila’s lips and her eyes were soft.

“See if you can catch the meaning. If you want, you can try to answer with the way you move and with the tension of your body.”

Releasing the hold, Mila continued to lead and the character of her movements changed. Her cheek touched Sara’s just so; the hold Mila had on her was still in posture, but starting to feel like an embrace. During the figure eights and lean-ins her gaze never left Sara’s.

Carefully, Sara tried it too. When she performed a hook, she made sure to let the slide of her leg be a caress, when she turned, she lowered her chin ever so slightly, looking up at Mila through her long eyelashes, a tiny smile flashing. With the next turn leading to a rocking step, she leaned in more, pressing her temple against Mila’s and fitted her body against hers. Mila’s smell of fresh citrus and faint jasmine was all around her and she closed her eyes, sinking into their movements, into Mila’s embrace. Pressed against her, she could feel Mila’s warm cheek and pounding heart, her soft skin and tickling hair.

_This,_ she thought, _this feels so right, being close to her._ Her body thrummed in excitement, she felt light-headed, if not slightly dizzy. _Oh. Could this...? Was she...?_ She opened her eyes and froze.  
Blinking, she looked at Mila, feeling as if she saw her for the first time. _How did I just notice now?_

Mila reached out to her and with tender fingers took a loose strand hanging into her face to put it back behind her ear. Her hand lingered, her thumb stroking slowly over Sara’s cheek. Dazzling, blue eyes looked into her own, unwavering and tender, filling her chest with warmth and trust.  
“Sara, I-”

“There you are! Practice started already, we’ve been waiting for you!”  
They jerked away from each other, turning towards the door where Emil stood, smiling.

“We’ll be there in a minute,” Mila sighed.

“Okay, just try and hurry,” Emil said and turned to go.

“Have you found them?” Mickey’s voice came from the corridor.

“Yeah, they were having a dance practice, but they’ll join us now, they just need to get their things. Come on, let’s go back.”  
Mickey’s answer was lost to them as the door fell shut, leaving them in an awkward silence.

“Sooo...” started Mila, pushing her hair behind her ear.

“Let’s practice again tomorrow! This was already really helpful, but I think I need a bit more of your help, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure, no problem,” Mila answered weakly.

“Same time, same place. It’s a date!” She said with the sunniest of smiles, which only grew broader upon seeing Mila’s blush.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and if you did I'd be happy to read your comment and/or receive your Kudos <3  
> Visit me (and send me more prompts) on [**my YOI tumblr blog**](https://and-then-yoi-happened.tumblr.com)
> 
> Side info:  
> They're dancing Tango Argentino.  
> Mila wears the perfume "Chance" by Chanel.  
> Originally I wanted this to turn out more sensually & flirtatious, but then my sappy switch turned and here we are now ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
